guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Ties (Prophecies)
Overview Summary #Find the ghosts of Barris and Tamra Lefey. #Lead the ghosts to the gates of Ascalon City. #See Elise Lefey for your reward. Obtained from :Avatar of Dwayna in Sardelac Sanitarium Requirements :Prophecies Character :The world must have the Favor of the Gods in order to make the Avatar appear, type "/favor" command to find out if it does :If the Avatar is not by the Statue of Dwayna, then step up to the statue and type "/kneel" emote to have the Avatar appear Reward :*500 XP Dialogue :"So much have the people of Ascalon suffered. Though you do not see them, many ghosts wander these desolate lands, unable to accept what has befallen them and move on. Dwayna wishes you to bring peace to two such tortured souls. Go into Old Ascalon and find the ghosts of Barris and Tamra Lefey. Lead them to the gates of Ascalon City and wait there." ::Accept: "I am Dwayna's servant." ::Reject: "I am not worthy of this task." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Tamra: "Have you seen our son? Have you seen Toby?" :Barris: "Perhaps Grenth has taken him already." :Tamra: "What hope would an orphan have in a world like this?" :Barris: "We should be here to protect him, but we have failed." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Barris: "Do you remember this spot, Tamra?" :Tamra: "Of course. Toby loved the field that... that used to be here." :Barris: "It seems so long ago. The ground is so barren now." :Elise: "Don't wander too far, Toby. It can be dangerous out here." :Toby: "Yes, Aunt Elise." :Elise: "Are you doing okay, Toby? I don't know why, but ... I just woke up with the feeling that it was time ... Time to come take a look out here." :Toby: "Mother, is that you?" :Tamra: "Toby, you're alive!" :Barris: "You look well, my boy. Is someone taking care of you?" :Toby: "Aunt Elise!" :Barris: "We have felt Grenth's call, but we worried for you so..." :Barris: "We have searched for you every day." :Elise: "He is safe, Barris. I won't let anything bad happen to him. No matter what." :Barris: "I can see that, Elise. We know you'll take good care of him." :Tamra: "We love you both. Never forget that." :Toby: "I love you, too." Reward Dialogue :"Thank you. I do not know how you knew to bring them here, but I thank you. It means so much for Toby to see his mother and father one last time. And maybe it means even more for them. :It seems their spirits have been wandering all this time in anguish, wondering what happened to little Toby, here. But now they know I made it, and that I'll take care of him. They'd be so proud of Toby. I tell you. He's growing into a fine young man. A right proper, fine young man." Walkthrough Head north-west from the Sanitarium, towards the entrance to The Breach. Just south of Gate Guard Hollis, you will find two ghosts (point A on the map). Wait for them to finish their conversation, then talk to them and they'll follow you. Head east to the gates of Ascalon (point B on the map). When you reach there, their son, Toby and his aunt come out and they all have a tear-jerking reunion. Once this is done, talk to Elise for your reward. Notes *Even though you get the quest at the Sanitarium, it is better to start this quest from Ascalon City. As Barris and Tamra can be killed by monsters, and thereby fail the quest, you will have a clear path on your way back to the gate, so and no monsters to worry about. Category:Prophecies quests